El misterio
by la bruji-li kinomoto
Summary: se trata de una chica muy normal que de un momento a otro su vida ya nunca sera la misma y quienes están a su alrededor se verán sumergidos en todos los acontecimientos de su nueva vida solo su padre sabe mas de lo que dice para el resto todo es un "misterio"


_**El misterio **_

_**El principio de todo**_

_**Etsu _Kasumi, Haruna bajen a almorzar, ambas_ ya bajamos mama**_

_**5minutos después se escuchan los pasos en las escaleras y se escucha a Kasumi _huele delicioso _si tienes razón Kasumi. Ambas chicas llegan a la cocina una de ellas es trigueña y tiene cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y una estatura mediana es Haruna, luego segundos después aparece Kasumi una chica de cabellos negros piel trigueña al igual q su hermana menor, ojos grises mas alta que su hermana. **_

_**Etsu_que bien ya llegaron ayúdenme a terminar de servir para llamar a su padre si mama danos eso nosotras nos encargamos de todo.**_

_**Etsu es una mujer alta de ojos celestes una cabellera larga de color chocolate y piel trigueña.**_

_**Ya sentadas con su madre lista para comer Haruna llama a su padre y en ese momento baja con su padre un hombre apuesto blanco de ojos grises y cabellos negros**_

_**Hiroto_ que has preparado que huele delicioso. Etsu_ tu platillo favorito croquetas de pescado con arroz y vegetales agridulces demos gracias por la comida, espero que les guste **_

_**Todos _gracias por la comida amen.**_

_**Luego del almuerzo sirven un postre para cada uno, a Kasumi le dan un pudin de chocolate para Haruna una natilla para Hiroto un pudin de coco, por ultimo una copa de fresas con crema chantillí para Etsu era una escena tan dulce cada uno disfrutando su postre preferido.**_

_**Terminan de ayudar en la cocina y bajan la ropa para lavar que mañana tienen clases, después tienen la tarde libre ha! Kasumi luego te toca hacer la cena _ Etsu.**_

_** Kasumi _ohh gracias mama ya lo había olvidado.**_

_**Etsu (pensamiento). Que voy hacer con esta niña es tan despistada nunca recuerda nada de lo que tiene que hacer.**_

_**Haruna has visto mis libros no los encuentro si se están en la biblioteca de la sala gracias Haru, de nada Kasumi.**_

_**Kasumi baja a la sala y grita encontré mis libros y después dijo para si ¿pero que es esto? Tomo un libro muy peculiar de cubierta azul con su nombre escrito en el , al abrirlo no tenia escrito nada luego le preguntare a mi mama luego de la cena de donde salió esto hui la cena ya casi es hora y no he preparado nada sale corriendo sube las escaleras se tropieza auh se levanta abre la puerta pone los libro en la cama le parece raro que Haruna no le dijo cuidado y te caes después del golpe lo ignoro y bajo se dirigió a la cocina cuando entra ve a su hermana terminando de cocinar ,le dice Haruna gracias ,si no te emociones mañana me cubrirás con mis tareas.**_

_**Luego como un anime a Kasumi le aparece una enorme gota ahí esto me pasa por andar en las nubes. **_

_**Luego de la cena Kasumi sube a buscar el libro que encontró pero cuando llego a su cuarto no lo encontró estaban todos los demás libro excepto ese pensó, pero si yo lo deje aquí y todos estábamos cenando nadie lo pudo haber tomado amenos que tenga pies debería estar aquí, que raro bueno veré si yo de despistada lo deje abajo.**_

_**La chica baja y ve a su madre le cuenta todo sobre el libro tan peculiar que encontró su madre al igual que a ella le parece muy raro y ella le dice que tal ves fue su imaginación ya que lo buscaron y no apareció por ningún lado y su madre no lo trajo que fue la única que salió el fin de semana termino por concluir que no estaba y no le dio mayor importancia.**_

_**Se fue a arreglar para dormir, luego de que hablo con su hija comento dicho tema con Hiroto al empezar a hablar con el tomo una actitud muy nerviosa su esposa no se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, él disfrazo su actitud con la escusa de que tenia sueño y que ambos tenían que madrugar cuando su esposa se acostó él pensó que alivio pero seguía preocupado y también dijo ojala que ni Kasumi ni Haruna sean las siguientes ese libro no trae mas que problemas se tranquilizo lo suficiente para dormir. **_


End file.
